Once Upon A Jealous
by UnderTheLights16
Summary: What happens when a group of girls starts following Killian around? You get a silly little story of how Emma gets jealous. There's a tiny outlaw queen scene but not really...it's just funny...sorta...it's really you opinion...okay I'm bad at summaries...


**So I wrote a silly little story of what would happen if some girls started following Killian around. I had fun writing it so here it is.**

Once upon a time ordinary people people were allowed in Storybrooke. Whoever stumbled upon the small town was welcomed in but later gently convinced to leave after a while, for magical things were always bound to happen and there wasn't a need for ordinary people to come in and take unnecessary extreme measures. Upon arrival they would be greeted by the town sheriff, Emma Swan, who kindly led them to the town mayor, Regina Mills.

One morning as Emma was driving by to see if anyone was nearing the town, she found a young lady on the side of the road, staring at a map. Emma was a little surprised to see that there wasn't a car nearby. People didn't usually find Storybrooke by just walking. Emma stopped the sheriff car and walked out.

"Hey, need any help?"

The young lady seemed to be so concentrated on the map that she jumped when she heard Emma's voice.

"Oh yes. I was planning on hiking for a couple of days just along the road and then I reached this sign" she said pointing to the dented "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign.

"I couldn't find it on my map so I figured I must be lost." She continued.

Emma smiled. "Don't worry. Our town is a bit small. It may not appear on most maps."

"So hiking all by yourself?" Emma added.

The woman seemed embarrassed. "I know it is kind of weird, but I just needed some time to myself."

Emma nodded. "Not weird at all. What's your name?"

"Amanda."

"Nice to meet you Amanda. I'm Emma swan, Storybrooke's sheriff. I can drive you into town if you'd like. It's the perfect quiet place to have some time for yourself."

Amanda's eyes widen. "Really? Well that does sound interesting. Okay."

Emma oped the car door. "Just hop right in. I'll introduce you to our mayor. She'd love to give you a tour."

And so Emma drove her into town on that early Friday morning as Amanda told her about her hike and stressful life.

"The category I seem to suck at the most is love. But I guess some people are better off alone right?"

Emma glanced at her with sympathy.

"Aww. Don't say that. I'm sure you'll find someone."

Emma didn't notice that Amanda's gaze was now at a specific location as she said,

"I think I just did."

Emma laughed. "Already? Who?"

She stopped laughing when she realized who she was looking at. Emma had barely stopped the car when Amanda was already out introducing herself.

"Hi. I'm Amanda and just came by the town for a visit. What's your name?"

The dark-haired man stared at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Um. Hello. I'm Killian...the town deputy."

He glanced at the sheriff car where Emma was getting off.

"I wasn't aware Emma was bringing visitors. I would have brought more coffee."

He offered the tray to her. "Here. You can have mine."

Amanda took the coffee with admiration. "Wow. What a gentleman."

Emma walked over to Killian.

"Could you not be so...charming?"

"Well we know I'm not the real charmer when it comes to-OW!"

Killian grabbed his arm after Emma's punch.

"What d'you that for?"

"I'm being serious. That girl likes you. Stop giving her a reason."

"Jealous Swan?" He raised an eyebrow and held up in arms in defense when Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Relax. Why didn't you just tell her we are together."

Emma scoffed. "She didn't even give me a chance. She bolted out of the car."

"I'll help." Killian smiled.

"Well I'll let you ladies continue to the mayor. I hope you enjoy the town, Amanda."

Then he turned around and gave Emma a kiss and smirked. He loved getting excuses to kiss Emma more often.

"I'll see you later, love." He made sure to say loudly. Grinning, he waved as they drove off.

Amanda stared at Emma in shock. "You're dating him?"

Emma nodded unsure of what else to say.

"You're a lucky one." Amanda replied.

The next day Emma was caught by surprise when she saw 4 other girls walking with Amanda.

"I swear all the men here are incredibly hot." She heard one of them say.

Emma approached them. "Hi Amanda...who are these girls?"

Amanda introduced each of the girls.

"I invited a few of my friends to see how lovely this town is."

"They're all very beautiful... I mean it's a very beautiful town." One of them added.

"Well okay then... I hope you enjoy it." Emma smiled trying to avoid any awkwardness.

And in fact everything would have been fine if she hadn't caught all of them later that day surrounding Killian while he was eating lunch at Granny's.

"You know your eyes are the perfect shade of blue."

"How do you get your hair to so perfectly fall above your eyebrows?"

"Can I try on your leather jacket? I think it might be my style."

Emma resisted turning her hands into fists.

"I'm going to borrow my boyfriend for a second." Emma said pulling him away from the booth full of girls making sure to put on emphasis on "my boyfriend."

"I think you need to go eat in the sheriff office instead."

"Come on Emma. I think they're just being friendly."

"Yea way too friendly." Emma handed him a lunch bag and sent him to finish paperwork at the office.

After that she went to visit Regina at her office.

"I think it's time for our visitors to leave."

Regina shrugged. "They're enjoying themselves. I see no reason to make them leave just yet."

"No I think they need to leave today."

Regina leaned in intrigued.

"I don't understand. Why do you want them to leave so soon?"

Emma avoided Regina's eyes.

"They've been following Killian around all day and they keep saying…. things."

Regina laughed.

"Wait let me get this straight. You want me to convince them to leave because you're jealous they're trying to steal your precious pirate?"

Emma stood up defensively.

"It's not funny. It's like they're trying to push me out the picture and they think they can actually have Killian for themselves."

Regina continued to laugh. "Relax. I'm sure they'll get over it soon."

Emma had hoped that Regina was right, but she couldn't be more wrong.

"Look at those muscles."

"Even when he's sweating he looks amazing."

"I never liked facial hair or chest hair but when I look at him all I think is.. dammnnn."

"I'm so in love with his eyes." .She sighed

"How does a man look that perfect fixing a car?"

Emma heard all of this as she was walking back to her car. She looked up and saw all the girls lined up by the sidewalk and staring at Killian...who was shirtless and fixing an engine.

Emma walked fast trying to control her anger.

"Killian!" She yelled.

"What are you doing?!"

Killian put the tools down and turned around to greet her.

"Hello, love." He leaned in to kiss her but Emma crossed her arms.

"Don't hey love me. Put your shirt back on. Stop pleasing the enemy." Emma whispered loudly at him.

Killian put his shirt back on. "The enemy? I was just fixing their broken car and also it got hot while I was working."

She pushed Killian aside and picked up some tools. She pretended to fix the engine but used magic to bring it back to life.

"There all fixed." She said to the girls through her teeth.

As she pulled Killian away by the arm she thought, something had to be done.

"Your tattoo is the coolest thing I've ever seen." She stroked his arm.

"A lion. Wow. Strong like you look." She leaned closer to him.

"So you can handle a bow and arrow? You should really teach us."

"Or just me if you want." Another one leaned closer.

"I can't believe your son's mother died. You must get really lonely." One dared to put an arm around him.

"Actually I-" He began to say.

"ROBIN!" Regina yelled walking into a scene of girls surrounding and leaning on him.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" She said pulling Robin aside and trying really hard not to throw one of her famous fireballs at them.

"What's going on here?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know. These girls came out of nowhere and started asking me questions and now they won't stop following me."

"Swan!" Regina said through her teeth.

Moments later Regina met up with Emma.

"Before I came here one of those girls asked me if David was single." Regina told her.

"They tried going after my dad? Ugh that's just gross." Emma replied.

"Yea don't worry Mary Margaret came to the rescue."

"These girls need to go." Emma added.

"Yea especially after you sent them after Robin!"

"Hey I needed you to believe me that they're crazy."

"Well you're right. They need to go."

Early the next day Regina and and Emma cast a simple spell on Amanda and her friends to make them feel like they needed to leave the town. After that they put a spell by the town line to avoid visitors for a while. They didn't need the men in Storybrooke to have any more fangirls.

At night on that day Killian spoke with Emma.

"You know I was just trying to be nice to them. I'm sorry by how it made you feel."

"It wasn't your fault. I just didn't like how they were all over you." Emma responded sitting down next to him on the couch.

"You needn't worry. To tell you the truth I barely noticed them. I love you. A couple of woman, or fangirls? Whatever you called them isn't going to change that."

Emma smiled and kissed him. There was nothing better than knowing she had someone that she was deeply in love with who loved her back even with the many girls who wanted him.

"Love you too, but seriously the next time there's a group of girls surrounding you try not to be so charming."

"I don't think there's an off switch to that."

Emma rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

All was well in Storybrooke…without any ordinary people.

 **Review and tell me what you think if you'd like and/or take a look at my other stories if you haven't already.**


End file.
